


Hiding Place

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lee, stuck on Kobol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Place

“Just move your leg, Lee,” Kara’s hisses. “No, not that way; the other way.”

“There’s only one way I can move my leg,” he replies and feel her shudder at his hot breath against her ear. He knows he doesn’t need to raise his voice, his clipped whisper is enough when she is wedged up against him, her arm twisted behind her back and caught between them. Besides, yelling will only alert the cylon centurions to their hiding place.

“Okay, fine. Just let me do it,” she groans, shifting her weight and pressing him back against the jagged wall and part of him silently curses himself for thinking that hiding in this crevice was a good idea.

The other part of him thinks it might be the best idea he’s had in a long time. That is the part that can’t get enough of the feel of her hair against his cheek and the warmth of her body compared to the cold Kobol air, the sound of her breath ragged from running and adrenaline, the pressure of her hand against his chest as she tries to wrench her arm free.

Lee bites his lip to stifle a moan as she finally manages to liberate the limb, brushing against a sensitive nipple in the process. “Okay,” she breathes. “Almost got it.”

He feels her hips shifting against his as she stumbles for new footing, and for a brief moment he can’t help but wonder if she’s playing with him. The thought does not last long as she manages to trip herself up, and rather than freeing herself, gets herself stuck once more. Only this time her chest is pressed to his, thigh pressed against his groin, her arms above his head, and lips dangerously close to his.

“Frak,” she murmurs. Her breathing is heavier now; he can feel the damp heat on his lips and it takes everything he has not to close the distance between them, especially as she brings her hands down on his shoulders and shifts her gaze up to look into his eyes. Even in the darkness he can catch the mischievous glimmer there. She’s clearly just as aware of his arousal pressing against her thigh as he is.

She brings her knee up just a bit and the friction through the sweat-soaked BDU pants makes his breath catch in his throat, his hips shifting forward to pin her back against the rock wall. Kara cranes her neck just enough so that she’s able to dart her tongue against his earlobe before whispering, “You’re really having fun letting me do all the work, aren’t you?”

And with that she pushes back on his shoulders and finally has enough room to wriggle free, stepping out from the rock face and into the dense brush just beyond. “Come on; we have to go warn the others.”

Lee remains, closing his eyes as his heart hammers away in his chest. His head feels foggy as the blood flow hasn’t quite resumed towards his brain. When he opens his eyes, he can no longer see her face but he hears the amusement in her voice. “You coming?”

If are gods, he hopes they’ll make it rain. It’s the closest thing to a cold shower he’ll be able to get.

 

\--End--


End file.
